Draco and Ron, Partners in Grandparenting
by sydreyn1
Summary: When Scorpius and Rose are expecting a child at 19, how will the two enemies react?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad…Mom…" Rose swore to herself she wouldn't cry or break down. Not in front of her parents. Not in front of the famous Hermione and Ronald Weasley. But she was 18. And she was in trouble. Correction: she wasn't just in trouble, she was going to be grounded. For the rest of her life.

"Rosie, what is it?" Hermione already knew of Rose's pregnancy. Rose had broken down the previous night. She and her mother always had a tight relationship, and Hermione accepted her dating Draco Malfoy's son. Her father, Ron, on the other hand…not so much.

"I…I'm pregnant." Hermione waited for Ron's reaction. First, his face got red. _Really _red.

"Who…Who's the _father?"_ he gritted through his teeth, though he was 99% sure he already knew the answer.

"…Scorpius." Hermione practically had to shove Ron down with her hands.

"That bloody little _bastard! _ And _you…Rosie_…" Rose knew that look in his eyes. She saw it when he was capturing dark wizards. The passion to capture evil.

"Ronald…please, calm down!" Hermione begged. "Rose…to…your…room…" She obeyed her mother and dashed upstairs. Rose already knew she was in trouble, so she decided to get into more. She grabbed her broomstick and flew out of her window, heading to Scorpius's house, flying away from the sounds of her dad and mom arguing. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Thanks for the feedback- I love it all! I always seem to ship the side couples; in this case, Scorpius and Rose! They're so cute! And to clarify; they ARE 19! I accidentally typed 18 in chapter 1. Thanks for following and favoriting! Also- check out my Grey's Anatomy fanfic if you are a fan of that show. I have almost 800 views on that fanfic. I really want this one to get big. Review on what you think!_

Rose flew all the way to her boyfriend's window. She knocked on it, hoping it would catch his attention.

"Please please please…" She hoped the noise would be enough. Luckily, Scorpius had good hearing. He came to the window, propping it open.

"Rose, what's up?" She bit her lip. Scorp didn't know yet.

"We need to talk, Scorpius." His pale face got even paler, if it was possible. He gestured her in, and she ducked her head, barely making it into the room. He pulled his wispy, blonde hair back.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I'm not breaking up with you." He exhaled, glad that she wasn't ending it. "But Scorp…it's worse. Much, much worse."

"Nothing could be worse than losing you." He brought his hand to her cheek, but she pushed it away.

"There's no time for flirting, Scorpius. I'm pregnant." It came out of her mouth so quickly, she had no time to sugar-coat it. His pale face turned ghost white, almost transparent, like Nearly-Headless Nick.

"Wh-What?"

"Look, we've been out of Hogwarts for two years now, I know. And McGonagall said she'd offer me Pomfrey's job. She's retiring at the end of this year! My mum is already head of Gringotts and my dad is an Auror. Your dad is an Auror as well and your mum is running her own wand shop! We can support the baby…right?" Scorpius stayed silent. The lack of talking was scaring her. What was he going to say?

"I…I never expected this, Rose." Tears began to form. He wasn't going to leave her, right?

"Scorpius, please, you're going to help me, right?" His eyes widened as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Rose, I'll never leave you, okay?" Relief swam through Rose's body. "It's just…how will our dad's react?" Rose bit her lip.

"I kinda told my dad already…" Whatever color left drained from Scorpius's body. He actually looked like he was going to faint.

"H-How did he react?" Rose cringed just as she thought about it.

"I actually flew out of my bedroom to get away from his mess." Scorpius's eyes grew wide.

"Wait…" Suddenly, a crack emitted through the house.

"OH, DRACO MALFOY, YOU _REALLY_ HAVE OUTDONE YOURSELF THIS TIME!" Both Rose and Scorpius knew who it was. Ron Weasley had Apparated to the Manor. There was no telling what he was going to do.

_Oh no! Scary! Will update again soon. Maybe tomorrow? Sunday? Not sure. _


End file.
